Summer love
by joeybabii
Summary: Renesmee is offered a summer job wth the Volteri. Will love blossom or will her trip reinforce her feelings for Jake? Rate and Review :
1. Geting started

"_**Mom please I'll be fine. Go my flight's about to leave!" I laughed as my mom hugged and kissed me. I hugged the other members of my family and I turned with Alice and Jasper to get on my plain to Italy. As I sat in the plain thoughts swam around my head. I Renesmee Cullen, sixteen years old was going to Volterra to live and learn with the Volturi for a whole summer. Me and Jasper played cards on the way until I got bored and then me and Jasper began talking about the guard members. **_

_**Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. "Can we please talk about something else…please" she begged. Jasper laughed and held her hand. I sighed and decided to just stare out the window instead. **_

_**As we got our bags Alice kept talking about the weather in Italy and what she and Jasper were going to do for the summer. See I was staying with The Volturi for the summer and in August Alice and Jasper were going to pick me up and we were going to go back to Forks. I was really looking forward to this summer although I would be away from my best friend Jake but he understood that this would be good experience for me, the Volturi would help me to understand my powers and teach me to use them properly. We arrived and were greeted by Demetri. **_

"_**My, my you sure have grown in to quiet the looker" he remarked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah and you have unfortunately remained the same." and I stuck out my tongue, jasper laughed under his breath. I turned to hug then both and say goodbye. Demetri took my bag and I followed him into the darkness. **_

_**He whistled softly as we entered the main hall. The room was massive. It was completely made of stone and was freezing. Three thrones sat proudly in the middle of the floor and three men sat in them. One who I assumed was Aro had shining eyes as he took in my appearance. The other feigned interest. A blonde girl who looked like a child stood beside Aro and another handsome boy with black hair that could give midnight a run for its money stood a little bit back from them. I raised my eyebrows at the scene in front of me. A man and a woman were having a screaming match right in front of the vampires. Suddenly something flew a me and I did the only thing I could think of to protect myself. I flashed my electric field and it surrounded me and whoever was standing beside me. Which happened to be Demetri. The person collapsed in a heap and screamed in agony. I hated the sound so I snapped my fingers and ended up beside the young looking boy. Alec. That was his name, I remembered him from my parents conversations. He was dangerous. Next thing I heard was clapping and Aro stood up and walked closer to me. **_

"_**Excellent. Fantastic. You are so strong. That man could have hurt you!" he beamed. I raised an eyebrow at his happy attitude. "Well I think someone should show you to your room before we get down to business!" I nodded. "Alec show out darling her room and make her comfortable!" Alec nodded slightly. "Follow me" he walked forward. **_

_**The hallways were silent and I briefly wondered if anyone else was staying here. **_

"_**So why on earth would you want to come here?" Alec surprised me by asking. I laughed suddenly. "Funny that's what I'm beginning to think!" he nodded seemingly excepting the statement. **_


	2. Maybe not summer love?

**I moved quickly and got changed. I unpacked with the help of a maid. Aro wanted to see me straight away. I threw on my black skinny jeans and converse. This was going to be scary. I mean I'm no wus and I never stray from a fight but Jesus fucking Christ he was one scary bastard. As I stood in the elevator my thoughts wandered to my parents. I loved them but I knew there reasons for sending me here. At home I had began to drift from Jacob and everyone really. I was just so sick of everyone constantly commenting on everything I did. I always had to be careful how I used my powers and at school. It was horrible, I used to have a really close fried when I was younger and then I met James and Adam, they were brothers. I really loved them. They were the definition of the word best friend. They always had my back but then when my parents realised they were bad and dangerous apparently I couldn't see them anymore. Which of course I ignored and saw them anyway. Fuck my parents, self righteous bastards. Bing. **

**I stepped out into the hallway. It was bright and everyone was standing around talking or just…staring. I shuddered involuntarily as memories of fights I had been in with the boys flashed through my mind. This place reminded me of them so much. Damn my parents. I noticed Aro smiling. **

"**My you are a vision of beauty!" he sang in his musical voice. I raised my eyebrows. Jane the little blonde stood beside Alec her brother. They seemed really close, in my opinion she seemed like a bitch. **

"**Aro!" I bowed to him. He strode towards me and kissed either side of my face. "Now Renesmee your job…hmm." he trailed off deep in thought. His eyes suddenly lit up as though a new thought had suddenly occurred to him. "Ah. Perfect! You will assist Alec and Demetri!" he nodded and looked to Demetri and then Alec who both nodded in agreement. I spoke up. "And what exactly will my job be?" I asked quietly. He stared into my eyes for a long tie before speaking. I was used to this with my father. He was gauging me to see what my reaction might be. **

"**You will assist them in capturing food for myself and Marcus. Only no one else!" he explained. I nodded but I was still slightly confused. Aro touched my hands and saw that I was totally confused. He, still keeping contact with my skin explained again. **

"**It's easy. Dress nice and get men, I say men because I doubt you will really want to seduce women?, any way you will seduce them and bring them here and then lead them straight to us! After a while it will become easier trust me!" he nodded and I smiled slowly at something that Aro had mentally seen in my head. I had visualised myself, flirting with a man over the counter of a bar. Alec and Demetri walked over and I followed them outside. I had gotten to know Demetri well. He was like Emmett in nearly every way. Funny strong and totally inappropriate. We laughed the whole way to my room. Alec stayed silent. I didn't really know him that well, he seemed so, serious all the time. I went inside and changed again into a mini black dress with a green satin bow around the waist and hen threw on my high heels. **

"**Ready?" I asked Demetri who grinned and took my arm. We were outside now and it was night-time. It wasn't really the time to be star struck but um, wow, Italy was amazing at night-time. Couples buzzed all around us. Chatting, holding hands, kissing. I grinned to myself. Wow. **

**Demetri caught my attention again. "Okay! Children_" he was cut off by Alec who growled low and threatening. "I'm older than you!" he muttered darkly. I stared at Alec, okay so far all I knew about him was that apart from his sister he was a loner, he was grumpy, he was always serious and he loved his job. Well then, summer romance definitely not going to happen with him. He is officially off the list. **


End file.
